新宝莲灯前传
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: 这是我的一点儿想法。我不知你们会不会喜欢。可我还想请你们读。谢谢了。
1. Chapter 1

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I am not that good at mandarin to write a whole book/drama. :)  
I am studying AP Chinese at the moment and I thought it would be nice to write a few fanfics in Mandarin so yeah. I hope you guys like it!  
Enjoy!  
宝莲灯  
我国传说里有个宝莲灯，法力无比。它在几万年前就诞生了。它流传了近万年才找到了新的主人，三圣母。可是三圣母的故事等一下再讲。我先跟你讲瑶姬和杨家的故事。  
万年前，天界四重天有一个管欲界的仙子名瑶姬，玉帝的妹妹，我的姑姑。我乃玉帝的小侄儿精通天下全部的武功诗句。我云游四海跨越三界求师学艺。哎呀先别说我了，我的姑姑奉命捉三首神蛟时被那妖孽杀了。过路的扬天佑救活了，可我姑姑被感动产生了对扬天佑的深爱。扬天佑和我姑恩爱多年生下我的脸个表哥和表姐。不了和快就被天庭知晓了。我叔叔，玉帝，派了大金乌和天篷元帅缉拿瑶姬并灭杨家。我表姐七儿听闻此事派了天奴去了我的山叫我帮她一起救姑姑。我已接到通知就腾云驾雾飞奔滚江口救姑姑。我到了杨府的时候大金乌和天蓬已经到了杨府，把杨府团团围住了。  
"上将瑶姬捆住并灭杨家！" 大金乌喊了。  
"我看谁敢！" 我喊了。  
"你是何人？竟敢闯天阵！" 天兵问我。  
"你睁开眼睛看看我是谁！你小小天兵也配挡我到？"  
"对不起！小的有眼无珠！不知神武皇侄驾到！" 天兵道。  
"表哥你不能抓姑姑！叔叔是错的神可无欲，可爱不是欲望！"  
我落到了姑姑和杨家从人之前与表姐七儿挡住了天兵天将。我拿出我的神兵，神龙戟，挡大表哥的军队。  
"小表弟，你给我让开！我奉命抓瑶姬关你何事？"  
"姑姑一手把我带大的，我不能忘恩负义！"  
"你给我让开， 让开！你听见了没有？"

"我还就不呢！你能把我这么样？"

"你不让开就别怪大表哥不让你这个小表弟了。"

"大表哥，你可打不过我的。你的法力不如我，你可别后悔啊。"

"那你就试试吧！"

我们在杨家的正堂前打了起来。大金乌花拳绣腿的用法力跟我拼斗。他用他的太金剑一直跟我斗。他明知他法力和武功不如我，可皇命难违他不惜一切代价的要完成使命。他打不过我，就派了纵天兵天将一拥而上。

"不要怪我不客气了！"我把我的神龙戟丢往天去，在喊"锤天神掌！"

我的掌力把天兵天将都镇开了。他们飞往四处被镇到方圆几百里以外，天篷和大金乌吓得心神不宁。

"你啥时候变得如此之利害？"

"你在天上，享天伦之乐之时，我可是拜师学艺，潜心修炼。我走的几十年来可没像你一天到晚留在叔叔哪儿走来走去的没个完。我师父乃元始天尊，我跟师父学了各路武功秘诀还悟出不少的武功要诀。所以我才能够变得如此之利害。"

突然天上震动如地震般之利害。玉帝和王母娘娘在瑶池里那是晃来晃去，快受不了了急得要死。他们命卷帘速去探来情报。我不知不小心让我的神龙戟把天庭砸了一下。我的神龙戟是前世神龙溶化而成的，又时神龙跟我一起发怒，法力无边的他就会无意的毁山震地。

"报陛下娘娘，天庭被小皇侄蔡鸿翔的神龙戟给打了！"

"什么？！翔儿侄儿不是拜师学艺去了这么会用神龙戟震天？"

"他就姑姑心切从他管的山河急忙的赶去灌江口。"卷帘说了。

大金乌和天篷元帅退兵之后我便留在了杨府跟姑姑一起住了。我跟姑姑姑夫，两个表哥和表姐住的那段时间里，传授了各路武功。我专心教杨家纵人上乘武功以防天庭的威胁。

AN:

谢谢了！

This is my first attempt at a Chinese fanfiction.

Anyway please review and if I have any bad grammar or wrong words please tell me so that I can improve.

Thank you for reading!

I hope you liked it!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I am not that good at mandarin to write a whole book/drama. :)  
I am studying AP Chinese at the moment and I thought it would be nice to write a few fanfics in Mandarin so yeah. I hope you guys like it!  
Enjoy!

几年下来，我专心调教杨天佑，杨昭，杨戬，杨婵等人。 我们受了天庭的多次攻击，都被我们击退了。 我用了十年时光把我身上全部的本事传授给他们了。 他们都全心修炼武功，进步很快。他们用了十一年把握的神功练成了。  
他们把我全部的本事学了，可是他们没足够的法力用。我去了太上老君的兜率宫哪一些仙丹给他们吃了。他们法力大增，杨昭善于用链子剑，杨戬善于用矛戟一类的武器，我姑夫和表姐善心太大只学了以些防身的拳脚功夫。他们杨家从弱小变得强大了，天庭以视为了一种威胁了。天庭派了十大金乌领百万天兵天将征讨灌江口杨府。  
"瑶姬，鸿翔！还不乖乖受降。"  
"表哥们，你们打不过我们的。你们不要比我们反啊！"  
"父皇，不要灭杨家了。 我们的姑姑在杨家里！" 小金乌说了。  
"不能心软！杀了！全部给我杀了！" 玉帝命了。  
"冲啊！杀啊！给我灭了杨家！"  
上百万天兵天将像海浪一样扑过来。我和杨家纵人跟天兵天将打了起来。我们跟天兵打了上千回合把百万天兵天将打垮了。 天兵天将在杨家府第满地躺着，被打了落花流水。这百万天兵天将，这么容易就被消灭了，把玉帝和王母吓破了胆。  
"摆天乌大阵！烧死杨家纵人和我那不孝的侄儿！" 玉帝命了。  
"父皇！摆天乌大阵会给世间人民带来无妄之灾啊！请陛下三思啊！" 纵神仙说了。  
"给我打！！！！"  
大金乌阵用了， 十大金乌的热力来烧死我们。人间突然变得热到常人受不了的地步。我散发我的寒冰法力来克制天乌阵的热力。我的法力散发到了人间各处，挡了天乌的热力。把人间人民拯救了，可把握的法力耗尽了。  
"姑姑，带着你家人快走啊！我快撑不住了！"  
"好侄儿，我们不会撇下你的！"  
金乌阵里射出一道光芒朝我们射来。我跳到光芒的射线里， 转身用法力把姑姑和杨家人送走了。"姑姑，带着姑夫和表哥表姐们安居把！别管我了。叔叔不敢把我这样的！"  
我刚说完话就被光芒给射了。光芒射我时， 把我的心都震碎了。我从嘴里吐出大量的血，打趴在地。我看着姑姑和杨家的人飞走，我就放心了。  
我被打金乌捆绑后就被押到了瑶池。  
＂翔儿侄儿你知错吗？＂  
＂翔儿没错。叔叔，姑姑也没错。叔叔爱不是欲望啊。＂  
＂好啊！皇巾力士在哪儿！把我着不知天高地厚的侄儿便下凡去，死后在把他的魂魄打入十八层地狱层层受罪，永世不得翻身！＂  
"陛下！请三思阿！鸿翔皇侄是天庭不可缺少的才子。" 嫦娥说道。  
"嫦娥你要包庇他吗？" 王母说道。  
"嫦娥不敢。只是鸿翔的确实一员猛将，不可缺少的良才。" 嫦娥说道。  
"放开我！我不用你们的帮助。我自己会走！嫦娥仙子我不会有事的， 你别痛苦，我在十八层地狱不会受什么罪的。 仙子我不会忘记你的。来世再见！"  
我从瑶池一直走到了南天门外，回头一看说了，"叔叔，你可以把我便下凡，可你那不会我的法力和武功。不忘记你所做的事，有一天我会回来把你这冷落的天庭改修一番！"  
说完这番话我就从南天门外跳了下去。我跳下去的时候嫦娥暗中跟着。我落在了一个偏僻的小村里， 嫦娥跟到了村里。  
"大哥，请问你们村最近那里要生孩子了？" 嫦娥问了一位村民。  
"我家二哥要生了，好像就是今天那！" 村民回答了。  
"那孩子是天庭皇家子弟的传世。 我可不可以把他拿去广寒宫培养？"嫦娥问了。  
"你到底是谁啊？这么会知道天庭皇家之事啊？" 村民问起。  
"我乃广寒宫主嫦娥。皇家的人乃是玉帝的侄儿。他对我来说很重要。我求你们了，请然我把他带到广寒宫。" 嫦娥含着眼泪说了。  
"既然是嫦娥仙子的请求，我就劝劝二哥然你把孩子带走。" 村民说了。  
两个时辰之后  
"嫦娥仙子，我二哥家生了一对双胞胎， 一男一女。既然仙子想把古人带上天他们留下女儿也已经知足了。" 村民说了。  
那村民把我给了嫦娥。嫦娥把我带上天去了广寒宫，一直细心照顾我。她跟瑶姬和杨家帮我报了个平安。她还跟他们说随时都可以来看我。瑶姬和杨家的人在广寒宫暂时躲过了天庭的追捕。可是和平是不长久的。

AN:  
谢谢了！  
This is my first attempt at a Chinese fanfiction.  
Anyway please review and if I have any bad grammar or wrong words please tell me so that I can improve.  
Thank you for reading!  
I hope you liked it!  
Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
